


A smooch a day keeps the doctor away

by captainhurricane



Series: Inspired by art [22]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 13:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15049637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: The rarest sound in the world is the sound of Keith giggling.





	A smooch a day keeps the doctor away

**Author's Note:**

> [inspiration](http://yumikoyuki.tumblr.com/post/150630928209/did-just-the-number-1-for-now-and-would-have)

“What’s gotten into you-” Keith says, a little breathless, a little dizzy but all in a good way. Shiro nibbles at his earlobe, mismatched hands gently tickling at the curve of Keith’s ass. 

“I feel happy,” Shiro says. His smile is a tender, rare thing; especially in its widest, brightest form and Keith secretly likes that that special smile is generally only reserved for him. Yet it’s rare for it to appear, for the true, gentle Shiro to shine through all of his trauma and exhaustion. 

“I’m glad,” Keith says and grabs Shiro’s shoulders, lets out a breathless laugh when Shiro hoists him up, nuzzling his neck. “I’m not that light,” Keith huffs but doesn’t mind at all; not when Shiro’s arms are bare, the muscles tight and his palms warm against Keith’s ass.

“You’re as light as a feather, darling,” Shiro says and takes a deep breath. Keith rubs his neck and shifts, looks down to see that Shiro’s eyes are closed. Keith’s cheeks burn from the nickname but he doesn’t say anything, is only glad that the light in Shiro always wins at the end of the day. 

“I love you,” Keith says, brushes white strands off Shiro’s forehead and presses his lips to it. Featherlight and soft. Shiro’s sigh is satisfied. 

“I love you,” Shiro murmurs against his neck. Keith wraps his arms around Shiro and closes his eyes as well, yelps when Shiro grabs him tighter and moves, shifts just enough so he can toss Keith to the bed. 

Keith is glad that the rooms are soundproof because none of their companions would let him live down the breathless giggles he lets out. 


End file.
